Kiss and Tell
by Blue Quartz
Summary: A simple dare that could either Ami's worst nightmare or a dream come true.
1. Kiss and Tell

Kiss and Tell  
  
Notes: Yes, I know that I should concentrate on Frozen Rain but this sudden rabid plot bunny came out of no where, holding all my chocolate for ransom until I agreed to posting this fic. As you can tell by the genre that this will be a little bit "different" than Frozen Rain, one big change will be that it takes place in the Silver Millennium.  
  
Whoa, where do you think you're going?!  
  
I told you that this would be different so before you write this off as a typical Silver Millennium fic, big dramatic epic, angst galore etc. please note that the genre is humor. The only thing similar to Frozen Rain is the pairing but it will in no way be connected with Frozen Rain. I plan for this to only be a one-shot, possibly two-shot but if you guys want more just tell me so!  
  
Thanks for reading and enjoy. Peace ^_^  
  
"I can't believe that you guys talked me into this!" I hissed at my wonderful "friends" whom were shoving me down the darkened hall.  
  
"Aw come on Ami!" Minako pleaded.  
  
"Yeah it won't be so bad. Just one dare then you can go back to your precious books." Usagi said softly.  
  
I tried to dig my toes into the carpet to stop, or at least slow down, the two blonde bulldozers that were hell bent on my humiliation.  
  
Rei shook her head disdainfully, "Usagi, Mina, let the poor girl go before you give her a heart attack."  
  
Thank kami; there is somebody on my side!  
  
"But Rei-chan, "Usagi and Mina whined in unison, causing me to wince. I hate it when they do that, apparently Rei does too because I saw an annoyed twitch flutter over her left eye.  
  
"Ami has been promising to join in on our truth or dare games for years." Minako said rationally with Usagi nodding in agreement.  
  
Mina turned her dark blue gaze towards me; her sapphire blue eyes narrowed sinisterly, "You know that is not nice to break promises, so Usagi and I have to make this dare/punishment very fitting."  
  
Already my hands are getting clammy. I just know that they are going to make me do something stupid! My life flashes before my eyes, cataloging everything worthy of mention as I prepare for the words that will end my life, as I know it.  
  
"I dare you to."  
  
Goodbye cruel world!"  
  
"I dare you to.kiss the person you most admire." Mina finished with an all- knowing wink.  
  
Oh no! She knows! How could she know?! I have never told anyone about this!  
  
Usagi's bright blue eyes grew wide, "Oh my god! Ami has a crush on somebody?!"  
  
She eagerly hopped in front of me like an over eager rabbit, "Who is it Ami? Tell me! Why did you tell Mina and not me?!"  
  
Rei growled from the sidelines, her fists clutched tightly to her side. "Maybe she didn't tell you Usagi because she knew that you would blab it to the whole world!" she snipped.  
  
While the two argued I tried to slip away but before I could get far before Mina roughly grasps my wrist. Like a lamb being lead to slaughter I have no choice but to follow her down the endless seeming corridors.  
  
"Come on Ami. You just have to kiss him once, then you can come back to the sitting room with the rest of us."  
  
"But.Mina, I don't think that I can."  
  
Mina turned to me to give me another wink that I think that she meant to be reassuring, but it only scared me more. "Don't worry about it Ami. You are cute, smart, and a really sweet girl; any guy would dream to have you for a girlfriend."  
  
As she continued her rambling pet talk I started to construct my last will and testament. I here by leave my dresses to Usagi who has been eyeing my water silk sapphire gown for years. I give Rei my amethyst bracelets. Mina doesn't get squat. And I give all of my books to."  
  
"Ah ha! Here we are!" Minako crowed as she paused in front of a very familiar door.  
  
With a squeak I hide behind my blonde tormentor/friend. I know this hall all too well. I have stopped in the center of it dozens of times, standing in front of this very door with a prepared confession on my lips. I would come here only to walk away dejectedly once common sense came back. What would he want with me? I am so plain and timid.  
  
He deserves someone better. Someone pretty like Rei or Usagi. Or strong like Lita, or headstrong and fun like Mina. He wouldn't want someone like me. No guy would.  
  
Mina slowly cracked the door open with her free hand. I have to escape now before it is too late. I try to yank my wrist away from Mina's hand but she has a very strong grip.  
  
"Yep, he's in there," she whispered. She turned to me with a wide smile on her lips, but it quickly turned upside down when she saw how hard I was trying to break free.  
  
With a shove she pushed me towards the door, "It won't be that bad Ami. Just give him a quick peck, you don't even have to say anything to him!"  
  
Quickly I brace my arms against the threshold, hoping to pull a Samson-like feat and collapse the marble around me. Mina continues to push me through the door but I refuse to budge. After five minutes of this struggle Mina sighs leaning against the opposing wall, giving me time to recover.  
  
"You really don't want to do this do you?" Mina said thoughtfully.  
  
'No shit sister!' I think.  
  
I hear a rustle of cloth. Cocking my head back I see Mina untying the red ribbon that contains her long golden locks; which falls close to her hips now that they are freed from the crimson fabric. At first I wonder what she is doing, that is until she tackles me to the ground. I struggle to get her off of me, but not only does she manage to hang on, but tie the ribbon around my head to blindfold me as well.  
  
Picking me back up to my feet I can hear Mina open the door wide enough to shove me inside. Blindly I trip over the hem of my gown, a dark blush growing across my face when I realize that Mina had said that "he" was in here. I get to my feet to grasp the door, but when I try to pull it back I can't open it.  
  
Damn, Mina must have placed some sort of sealing spell on it, so that I wouldn't be able to chicken out.  
  
Oh god, what am I going to do? My hands move to the blindfold but before I can reach it I can hear voices. No stupid, people's voices, not ghosts or disembodied beings that crazy people talk to.  
  
I have got to hide.  
  
I bend down to find a place to hide with footsteps drawing closer. I just need some place out of the way where I can hide until Mina either comes back or the spell wears off. Oh but fate and I have never been the best of friends for lo and behold here comes my crush's voice.  
  
"All I am saying is that I don't like it here Kunzite. Just a simple and honest comment and yet his "majesty" has to fly off the handle. All because his girlfriend lives here we are forced to like living on this dull, gray rock. Nothing interesting ever happens here."  
  
"It is not your place to comment on such matters Zoicite. We are the prince's royal guard so wherever he goes we will go, without question, and without complaint."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zoicite dismissed lightly, "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."  
  
Got to hide. Got to hide! Got to hide!  
  
My hands bump against something solid, made out of wood I think. I reach my hand up to feel out a curve, a writing desk and there is chair that I can put in front of it. Perfect! Carefully not to draw attention to myself I crawl inside the desk then pulling the chair to seal myself inside. Thank the gods, I am safe! No one would ever think about looking for me here, let alone finding me.  
  
But please keep in mind about what that fate and myself are not all that friendly with one another.  
  
I hear a heavy sigh of exasperation, and the dull thud of boots as one of the two men present in the room sits down at the desk while the other one walks out of the room. Lifting my blindfold a bit I can see two shiny black boots placed at the outer edge of the desk. This must be Zoicite, since Kunzite doesn't wear black boots.  
  
I can't believe this! I am trapped, literally, in a room that I can't get out of with my crush. Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Maybe I was horrid in past life or something?  
  
Just when I thought that I couldn't get any worse the boots come in closer. Squeezing myself inside the inteor of the desk I try to avoid contact with the footwear that will more than likely tip Zoicite off that he is not alone. Then the feet pause just inches from my side. I try not to breath out too deeply as I hear the scrawling of a pen across paper. I wonder what he is writing? Political reports? A letter to a lover? The last guess hurts me for some reason. It shouldn't hurt though since I have no right to claim him as mine, physically or emotionally.  
  
I wish that I were stronger in spirit that I was brave enough to tell him how I feel.  
  
'What are you waiting for then?' I inwardly question.  
  
"For hell to freeze over I reply bitterly.  
  
'Well you are the senshi of water and ice so why don't you just bring along a sudden cold snap?'  
  
I don't want to be rejected. I don't want to be laughed at. I don't want him to say no, but I want to tell him so bad. I can't do it, I just can't.  
  
I didn't have to do anything though for the next moment the chair was pushed back and Zoicite arose, probably leaving to go back to his room.  
  
Yes! Now I'll I have to do is wait for him to leave.  
  
He comes back to sit at the desk. I can hear the soft thud of a book that he places on the desk, picking up the quill to write some more.  
  
I've got to do something, and quick.  
  
Since it is just he and myself in the room than it won't be too horrible if I just draw attention to myself explain my situation and get out of here.  
  
But before I can follow through with my plan I am stopped by something nagging in the back of my mind.  
  
I have been given an opportunity to tell, or rather, show Zoicite how I feel about him, under the excuse of a dare. I can't turn this down.  
  
No, I can turn it down.  
  
No, I don't want to.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Ugh why can't I just make up my freakin mind!  
  
I don't want to get hurt, but if I don't say something now he might find somebody else. Maybe just maybe he could love me, but I won't find out if I don't at least try.  
  
All right I am going for it.  
  
My arms shot out to grasp his knees, an action that not only shocked me but him as well because I felt him jump, the chair falling behind him with a crash as he shot to his feet.  
  
Before he can fully recover I jump out from my hiding place like a loaded spring, launching myself at him. Without even glancing at my beloved's face I place my lips to his mouth.  
  
Gently I kiss his lips, praying to every love god or goddess that I knew that he would respond positively. I can feel his body beneath me so tense and still from shock. Oh please, please want me. Please don't push me away. As if hearing my plea and taking it to heart he begins to respond by kissing me back tentatively at first but then he adds a bit more pressure into the kiss.  
  
I feel.gods I can't even begin to describe how I feel, only that this has to be the happiest moment in my entire seventeen years of existence. He is accepting me.  
  
I uncurled my arms to wrap loosely around his neck, trying to lean in closer to him but he pushes back, causing me to bend backward towards the desk. Our lips part for brief moment to breathe, my head is still spinning and during the course of the kiss the blindfold had slid back across my eyes. I moved to reach for it but a stronger and large hand clasping against my wrist as our lips meet again, stopping me from seeing my love's face; but that really doesn't matter right now.  
  
This is wonderful! I don't even know why I was so afraid to reach out for this perfect moment.  
  
Slowly I reached my hands up into his hair, so soft, almost like silk, surprising to say the least since Zoicite's golden hair has this curly looking texture to it.  
  
Reality comes back in a jolt, when I hear a sort of clapping noise behind me. Zoicite must have heard it too because he slowly breaks away from me to find the source. My hands free I fling the blindfold to look back only to find myself staring at Zoicite standing in one of the doorways, his dark green eyes curved in amusement, his hands clapping in appraisal.  
  
Oh god! If that is Zoicite than whom did I just kiss?!  
  
Jerking my head back I came face to face with Lord Kunzite. His silver hair sliver hair slightly mussed up by my hands, his dark tan skin tinted with warm red almost as if he was blushing; looking in his eyes I can tell that he caught in between showing surprise and...embarrassment?  
  
Is it too late to go out into the gardens and dig my grave? I wonder who will attend my funeral?  
  
I slowly arise to my feet, hoping that they will hold me up long enough to get me out of the room. Without looking at either men I headed for the door, but as I walk away I can hear a teasing comment that Zoicite gave to Kunzite.  
  
" I can't leave you alone for a minute can I? As soon as my back is turned you are kissing every girl in sight." Zoicite said lightly, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
I reach the door, which is thankfully unlocked. I turn the knob only to find myself turning my head to look back at Kunzite. His cold and indifferent mask still has yet to be placed back, he still looks kind of unsure and off balance.  
  
And you know what?  
  
I am beginning to think that he looks cuter that way.  
  
Closing the door behind me with a click I walk down the hall with the resolve of not looking back. That is until I found myself back on the ground by one of Mina's tackles.  
  
"So did you do it? Did ya?" she squealed, jumping up and down on my poor spine.  
  
"Get off of me!" I gasp between gulps of air.  
  
Mina slides off, allowing me enough time to collect myself to stand.  
  
Her face is covered in a huge Cheshire cat grin. "So?"  
  
"So what?" I replied, hoping to play the innocent card until I could think of a plausible excuse.  
  
Mina sighed, "Did you kiss him?"  
  
My mind halted for a moment as I recalled the wonderful moment that I had wish would never end only to have it ruined by reality. But instead of dwelling on the failure I just smiled impishly as I brushed past Mina.  
  
"Why Mina-chan you me better than that."  
  
"So you didn't kiss him?" Mina asked.  
  
I merely shrugged my shoulders, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh my god! You did?! Cool! What was it like?"  
  
Again I smiled as I quoted an old phrase that my mother often used, "A proper young lady never kisses and tells Mina-chan."  
  
Notes: What do you think? Sequel worthy? Please review! Thanks again for reading! Peace ^_^ 


	2. Never Say Never

Kiss and Tell  
  
Notes: Blue cringes as she looks around to make sure that the coast is clear. Carefully she creeps over to the delete button on her Document Manger, only to get electrocuted. Sparks still flying off of her charred dirty blonde hair Blue rolls her eyes as she accepts the unavoidable.  
  
All right apparently you guys liked my little piece of insanity. Maybe I should post fics created out of pure boredom more often; shrugs shoulders, oh well.  
  
To those of you whom reviewed the first chapter.Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilian: Hehe wouldn't we all! Too bad that there are no guys like that in real life, or at least where I am at there isn't.  
  
Isis Aurora Tome: Blue scratches her head: I wasn't expecting it either it just kind of came out.  
  
Mel_88: Blinks eyes.. Okay, no offence or anything but did you consume coffee or any form of caffeine around the time that you read this fic? Oh well thanks just the same.  
  
EL: I umm.well I was planning on it being a triangle for a while, or a square in this case.opps gave just a little bit too much away! Anyway I might take votes later on which pairings should be in this fic. Don't worry though; cause either way I'll write an A&Z fic soon!  
  
Happygolucky111: Thank you!!!!  
  
Nova33: Blue shrugs her shoulders. Who knows? Me don't know that's for sure, well maybe I do.kind of, you'll just have to read and see.  
  
Jabba1: Hehe I am not telling, and who knows maybe the others will never know about this embarrassing incident.ha yeah right.  
  
Angel of The Fallen Stars: Blushes, uh thank you very much!  
  
Kaiya: I just can't say no to such enthusiasm; all right you win.  
  
And last but certainly not least!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Blue carefully backs away from Mistress of Ice turning to run until she realizes that all of her precious chocolate, soda, manga, and anime is in her EVIL clutches. "Damn you," Blue Q mumbles under her breath but then smiles. Thank you so much Mistress of Ice, I really wasn't expecting you to read this fic but since you did I guess that I have no choice but to continue it.  
  
Blue then slinks back into her hiding place hopping to catch the Queen of the Rabid Plot Bunnies off guard.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Never Say Never  
  
"What about him?" the tall brunette asked her shorter blonde friend.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Over by that statue," the taller girl commented casually.  
  
The blonde's blue eyes narrowed, "There are about four over there you dork, just point out which one you are talking about!"  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because if I catch his eye then he will know that I am interested."  
  
"And that's.bad?"  
  
The brunette smiled indulgently as she gently patted the blonde's red- ribboned hair, not unlike the soft yet superior praise that one would give a pet.  
  
"Very good Mina, you are catching on quickly."  
  
Mina crossed her arms haughtily across her chest, "Very funny Makoto! And when was the last time you had a long-term relationship I might ask? Hmm let me see, oh I know never." Mina finished dryly.  
  
Makoto allowed Mina's comment to wash off her like water; "You're no better Mina. You change guys quicker than you change your clothes."  
  
"Yeah well at least I end relationships by choice!"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I arose from the table those we, Mina, Makoto and myself; had claimed, to escape both the "friendly" bickering of the aforementioned girls. I love them both like sister but I swear their petty arguments can grate on even Serenity's abundant patience besides I hate parties so what better excuse to escape one than the go out into the gardens, under the guise that I was just getting some fresh air. Not that anyone would mind, beside my friends of course. Trust me I have no boyfriend or even an admirer waiting for a dance with me, which suits me just fine since I would much rather prefer a game of chess to the game of innuendoes and sensual wit that is more of the attraction of the balls instead of the intended dancing.  
  
I am such a weirdo.  
  
Normal girls like playing mind games with guys, they love keeping them guessing about their true intentions only to come to the glorious conclusion of a coupling, be it with or without the white dress and ceremony, or the smearing of the girl's reputation through rejection. That is what I fear the most out of starting any relationship with anyone let alone my crush. Speaking of which, I can feel my face warm up and more than likely turn a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
Ugh I could kick myself for pulling that stupid stunt! I am supposed to be smarter than to fall victim to such ridiculous circumstances. But no I just had to give into temptation and make a complete fool of myself. Luckily for me Lord Kunzite is a gentleman in that, as far as I know, he hasn't spoken of that little "incident" to anyone aside from Zoicite and maybe the other earthen generals; so word hasn't gotten around and my dignity, what is left of it, has been spared.  
  
Finally freeing myself of the lavish world of the ballroom I find myself in the threshold of the infamous rose garden of Crystal Palace. Now as sacrilegious as it might sound I don't particularly care for roses, they are just too flashy and perfect for me to really appreciate. My favorite flower is one that most don't really notice, the white and delicate lotus flower. It is not flashy and the type of lotus flower that is breed here on the Moon blooms only at night so if you take a midnight stroll across the bridged lake you can smell their heavenly fragrance. I carefully hike up the skirt of my gown a bit as I reach my right foot to touch a flat rock beginning my nightly journey for the elusive flower.  
  
Just three rocks ahead is my goal, five fully blossomed water lilies, their white satin skirts flowing around them as they dance across the water. One problem though is that the following rocks are too small for me to stand on with both feet so it looks like I'll have to do some stretching. Bending down on the large rock I unclasp my high-heeled dancing slippers and discard them on the bank. Looking back to the flowers I bunch up my skirt to my lower upper leg, around the calf, then lean over on my rock to reach across to the flowers. My fingers brush against the flowers, I opened my outstretched palm to retrieve the flowers only to be startled out of my wits by a voice.  
  
"Don't fall in."  
  
I turned my head back to see whom had the audacity to sneak up on me and to be so stupid as to make a comment like that; only to have my mouth go slack from shock. Standing on the bank was Zoicite with a young raven-haired lady hanging off his arm. This sight shocked me more than the comment, for I slipped and fell off my rock into the lake. The lake is fairly deep, about eight to ten feet; but that depth would have been no problem since I am good swimmer, however the heavy silk of my gown was weighing me down allowing me to fall deeper than I could swim. I struggled to kick my feet from underneath the layers of gossamer silk but the dress kept tangling my legs causing me to falter and lose ground. My struggles to reach the surface caused me to loss oxygen quickly, tilting my head back my eyes blurred from water, I can't believe that it is just going to end like this.  
  
My eyes close of their own accord as my consciousness slowly slips away.  
  
"Wake up!" someone screamed at me just before a harsh slap was delivered to my face.  
  
My eyes flew open my vision blurring then steadily clearing. Looking up I could see Zoicite, his long copper hair and uniform drenched with drops of water falling from him. A relieved smile graced his lips, his green eyes reflecting the same emotion. He looks so beautiful, almost like an angel, a very wet angel.wait a minute.wet? But that would mean that he.he save me? Looking around him I notice that his girlfriend is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Melody left to get help." Zoicite replied, almost as if he had read my mind. "Are you alright? You fell in the lake, at first I thought that you were at the shallow end but when you didn't come back up I went in after you." His expression grew solemn for a minute almost as if he cared about me.no that can't be it; he was probably worried about me as any normal human being would be about another human.  
  
"Ami-chan!" I hear Mina's voice before the whole group is gathered around me.  
  
Usagi gently pried me away from Zoicite to embrace me, "Oh thank the gods, Ami-chan."  
  
"How did you know?" I began but only coughed up water.  
  
"Melody found us and told us what happened." Makoto explained as she knelt to my other side, draping my arm over her shoulders to help me walk.  
  
I tried to stand, but as soon as I wobbled to my feet the world around me spun as my knees buckled underneath me. Two arms shot out and caught me under the arms just before I could fall to the ground. My vision had blacked out in the short time that this occurred so once again I was oblivious to the world around me.  
  
I regain awareness a short time later when I felt myself being carried. I was so overwhelmed with exhaustion and cold from my plunge into the lake I snuggled closer to the person carrying me, realizing one of two things, one this was not Makoto since there were no breasts and secondly this person seemed to be very uncomfortable with this importune cuddling because I felt my forehead being pushed back a little by a hand. As the person walked on I began to gain more of my consciousness, I opened my eyes to see gray cloth blocking my vision. I moved to crane my neck up to see the person's face but he only shifted me so that my head was nestled against close to his chest as his now freed hand reached for a door knob.  
  
Upon entering the room I heard several soft-spoken voices, one coming to approach us.  
  
"Good evening Lord Zoicite."  
  
I literarily froze. My entire body seemed to have ceased every living function.  
  
While I was in this semi-comatose state I still could hear Zoicite's words; "Lady Ami fell into the lake, I think she might have gone into shock."  
  
Through the corner of my eye I could see the head healer nod in acknowledgement, "Of course my lord," she turned to lead him into one of the many white walled rooms where they kept patients. She pulled back the sheets of one of the beds and motioned for Zoicite to set me down on to the bed. Before he approached the bed I closed my eyes to fringe sleep while Zoiciete placed me on the bed with the healer tucking me into between the sheets.  
  
They talked for a few minutes, Zoicite explaining how the entire fiasco had occurred and asking if I would be all right.  
  
"Of course my lord. I am sure all that Lady Ami needs is a good night's rest and she'll be better by morning."  
  
Zoicite said goodbye to the healer then left. Once he was out of the room the healer checked my forehead for a fever and my pulse. Seeming to be satisfied with her findings she left the room as well, leaving me alone.  
  
I opened my eyes again to stare at the stark white ceiling above me as I tried to sort out all of my confused thoughts and emotions. First about the dare and now Zoicite's compassion; he didn't have to go into that lake to save me, he could have gone with Melody to get help and even after he rescued me he carried me from the lake to the palace and the infirmary. At first I shrugged off his "good deed" as human instinct but the more I thought about it the more I could clearly see the concern in his eyes. He was relieved that I was still alive, that shouldn't have meant anything to me but for some reason it did. It gave me hope that just maybe we could become a couple, one day, maybe.  
  
I slowly drifted off into sleep, not stirring until dawn the next morning. That healer was right about one thing the undisturbed rest did make me feel a lot better. Stretching my arms above my head I casually glanced around the room, which was looking as fresh and renewed as I felt with the light of the golden sun. Suddenly my eye saw something lying on the table beside my bed. Turning over to my side I saw a delicate lotus blossom laying on top of the oak table, underneath it was a piece of paper. I gently picked up the lotus flower and read the paper 's simple message.  
  
To my beautiful lotus flower  
  
That was.corny, cute but very corny. If this flower and message was from Zoicite I just might denounce my crush on him just because of that very corny card.  
  
I don't know though, it was sweet of him, sicking sweet and out of character for him but hey who am I to complain.  
  
Little did I know that this one little flower would make my life very complicated.  
  
Notes: Blue bows before the readers only to have one lone tomato thrown at her head. Blue grimaces at the sticky tomatoy mess. Alright so it was a bit short and not all that.funny but I am still trying to set up the plot so please bear with me people. Oh and just in case you are wondering this might turn into one of the many multi-chapter fics that I am known for. Sighs, I can never seem to make just a one-shot, I always have to take one little thing and turn it into an epic. Anywho thanks again for reading, oh and I don't own Sailor Moon, its' series, the characters, the plots or even my own DVD copies of the episodes, in short I am dirt poor so please don't sue.otherwise I will be forced to sick the rabid plot bunnies of doom on you.after they give me back my stuff.  
  
Peace ^_^ 


	3. Two Birds With One Stone

Kiss and Tell  
  
Notes: Blue comes around the corner dressed from head to toe in full body armor as she approached a door with a large warning sign that says "Warning: Rabid plot bunnies and fan fic readers, feed with caution." Blue trembles slightly as she places her hand on the door, her free hand holding a tray of freshly printed papers. Without missing a beat she flings open the door and scatters the paper, tray and all into the cage. Paper bits fly everywhere as growling and rabbit nibbling is heard. Thinking all is well Blue collapses against the side of the door, only to have the empty tray thrown at her tray, along with loud demands to continue her fic quickly and more portions.  
  
'I should have known that I wouldn't get off that easily.  
  
My thanks go out to my wonderful reviewers/ rabid readers/masters and or mistresses of the rabid plot bunnies.  
  
Suisei no mitsukai: Gives this overly innocent glance: Hehe, me don't know. Maybe or maybe not.  
  
Roganu-chan: Awwww! Thank you!  
  
Jabba1: Thanks!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Blue licks banana cream pie off her face. MMM yummy! Cough, sorry about the cliffy, me promise that this chapter will be longer and hopefully funnier.  
  
Kaiya: Blinks eyes.. Damn girl! Get out of my head you evil mind reader you! How dare you, now I have to change stuff around just to make it.. Interesting 'insert evil laugh'. Just kidding, I am not really mad or offended and actually you helped me by your comment. Thank you.  
  
Mercury Destiny: Thanks you! Blue turns to muses to set them to work. Me promise to use them wisely. Thanks again.  
  
Dazja: Thank you, I hope to finish this fic but just when I try to wrap up fics I end up getting more ideas and before I know it they become novels or epics, so please be bear with me while I try to figure out just how far I'll take this fic.  
  
And last but certainly not least, the one, the only, the evil, mistress/queen of the rabid plot bunnies.. Insert cool echoing effect.. Mistress of Ice/ without the one/  
  
Blue tires to dangle a juicy looking carrot above the evil rabid plot bunnies in an attempt to draw them away from her stuff while the bunnies only huddle around her junk closer, staring her down with intimidating stares with their blood red bunnies eyes. Blue tries to valiantly to stare them down for a good half hour only to cringe away in fear/defeat, muttering as she leaves "Damn their good." Thank you Mistress of Ice!  
  
You all know that I don't own Sailor Moon, and apparently I don't "own" most of my stuff either so please don't sue, this is all in good fun.until some bunny uh somebody loses an eye.then it is hysterical. See on the other side and enjoy ^_^  
  
P.S. This chapter will be split up between several different viewpoints, Ami and Kunzite's point of view but they will be marked.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Killing Two Birds With One Stone.  
  
Ami  
  
Not knowing what to do with the flower I merely tucked it in my hair right above my left ear. At that moment one of the healers entered the room, I am suppose that she is the same one that had spoken with Zoicite the evening before because she smiled with recognition upon entering the room.  
  
"Good morning Lady Ami. I trust that you slept well," the woman asked softly with professional kindness.  
  
I nodded in reply, "Yes I did. Thank you so much." I slung my feet over the bed, trying not to take notice how heavy my gown from last night felt, the silk is probably ruined; but it is no big deal compared to the fact that I could have died last night because of the stupid frilly thing. I arose from my bed without assistance from the nurse whom was making up my bed in my wake. I was about to walk away but something stopped me. In the back of my mind I wondered if Zoicite had left the flower, could he have possibly left another message so before I could stop myself I asked the nurse if someone had either visited me last night while I was sleeping or if someone had left a message for me.  
  
The woman pursed her lips in thought for a moment but then her face alighted with realization. "Oh yes Lady Ami, several people in fact came to visit you last night."  
  
"Several?" I asked but then felt stupid for asking since I knew that she must have been talking about Usagi and the girls. Stupid, I should have known better, he wouldn't have come back just to leave a flower. But then how did it get here?  
  
I suddenly realized that the nurse was still talking to me.  
  
"Four young ladies, one of them Princess Usagi and it think the rest were her guardians, an older couple was with them, Lord Artemis and Lady Luna I believe. Then two gentlemen came by, one of them the man from last evening and the other one I didn't recognize, but they both came earlier this morning so I turned them right back from where they came from." she paused to shake her head. "I am afraid that I had to send the girls away as well since they were too loud that they would have woken you up if I had allowed them in."  
  
Two men came? One of them was Zoicite, but who was the other one? I quickly brushed that thought away since I really didn't want to try to solve a pointless mystery, now that I know that Zoicite had come back and given me the flower and the sweet/corny card. Despite having survived a near death experience I felt wonderful, he really did care about me, maybe not love but enough to check up on me and even leave me a flower.  
  
After leaving the infirmary I headed up to my rooms to change out of my ruined silk dress and into a looser less former gown of ice blue and low heeled shoes; honestly I don't see how Rei and Makoto can run around in high heels let alone walk in them, without getting killer blisters. I gently placed the flower back in my hair before I leave my room. I head down to the grand hall for a late breakfast, actually if I were Usagi it would be an early breakfast. As I dismount the long and winding staircases I start to grow nervous while trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings about Zoicite and the flower perching in my hair. What could it mean? Nothing probably, but even as I try to convince myself this fact I can't push back hope slowly growing until it feels me with a giddy almost school girl kind of joy.  
  
This joy lasts until I enter the great hall because upon crossing the threshold I find the tables full with not only the Princess Usagi and the other girls but also the Prince of Earth and his guards, among them was Zoicite were eating in the hall as well. I could feel a hot blush rising to my cheeks as I skirted past the table to reach the table that my friends were sitting at.  
  
As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with several concerned female voices, as well as few complaints on how those stuck up healers kept them from visiting me. I was polite and soft spoken to the group, thanking for their concern and apologizing for causing them to worry. It started off as a typical morning, with the partaking of breakfast and seemingly endless chatter that surrounded the room. I picked up my goblet filled with orange juice as I allowed my mind to wander aimlessly about the room. My gaze kept drifting from my friend's to the table across from us where the nobilities of Earth sat.  
  
Since last month; when it was announced that Princess Serenity was engaged to Endymion, the prince of Earth; the Terairan Royals had made the Moon their second home. They say that it is for the prince and princess to get to know each other better; but I think that most of the men from the court prefer the sampling of the more.exotic variety of women that the Moon has to offer, but since I am not suppose to know about such things I am not really sure if that is true or not.  
  
Which reminds me. My face flushes red as I recall the delicate flower that I had placed in my hair. Without thinking my left hand reaches to gently touch the velvety soft petals. I wonder.again without thinking my gaze becomes more focused on the table, more specifically where the prince's personal guardsmen are sitting. Slowly my gaze goes down the table, even while I try to convince myself that I was NOT trying to catch Zoicite's eye I looked down the table until my eyes did clash against another's only it wasn't Zoicite's dark emerald green but cold steel grey.  
  
I bit back a squeak as I quickly turned my head away from that table all together. I swear, I don't know what it is but something about Lord Kunzite scares me to death! Maybe it is because of that one incident. Oh no, I quickly try to stifle the blush that I think is already beginning to redden my checks. Turning my gaze to a safer location, i.e. the remains of my breakfast I try to distract all of my thoughts away from both Kunzite and Zoicite. Two people whom couldn't be any more opposite nor could my feelings towards them couldn't be any more different. One I fear and feel intimidated by and the other I would love with all of my heart if given the chance that is. But I know that will never happen; let's face it people denial is a wonderful place to visit but I for one wouldn't want to take up residence there. However there is still a question that consumes all thoughts.what if?  
  
"Ami-chan are you feeling alright?" a soft voice asks me.  
  
Lifting my head I find myself staring into the deep blue compassionate eyes of Princess Serenity. A blush creeps into my cheeks when I realize that now that Serenity has shown concern for me the others are now staring at me.  
  
"I am fine Serenity," I reply in a tone just barely above a whisper.  
  
She seems to accept my answer but still seems concerned, but breakfast calls and as much as I love Serenity like a sister food always comes first in her book. Besides there is no reason that she needs to worry about me, nope I am just fine since I am only trying to keep my dignity and sanity in tact at the same time.  
  
Suddenly I overhear a whispered conversation between Mina and Lita; normally I am not one to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, finding it distasteful and rude but I can't help but be curious about what they are talking about since Mina is trying hard not to giggle like crazy.  
  
Lita catches me staring but instead of scolding me she just laughs and her and Mina wink at one another. I am not sure but I think that those two are up to something. I shrug my shoulders, whatever their topic of conversation is I suppose that it wouldn't concern me, probably some hot young man that they had spotted at the party last night or something along those lines. After breakfast I left to retreat to the library instead of attending the rest of the celebrations. Leaving the room I could have sworn that I was being watched but I guess that it was only my imagination.  
  
Kunzite  
  
Is twenty-seven too early to have a mid-life crisis? Zoicite thinks that it is the perfect age; at least for me, or so he says. Ever since we arrived on the Moon to celebrate the engagement of the lunar princess and our prince, Zoicite has been relentlessly trying to "set me up" with women I hardly know. Most of them were either too stupid to even be considered human or too self absorbed to be remotely interesting. And being the honest, most say blunt, person that I am I normally end up "offending" the courtesans by stating the truth; there by making these dates complete disasters. All in all this had been a boring and very uncomfortable stay on the Moon for me; until a few nights ago.  
  
Strange, instead of Zoicite bringing the girl to me, she just threw herself at me. There I was sitting at the desk, finalizing a report to send to the king upon our return home then I felt two hands clasp themselves to my knees. Before I could even recover from the shock this figure jumped out from under the desk and latched itself to me. My first reaction was to push away the attacker, whom was more than likely some sort of assassin intending to kill my prince, but then I realize that instead of plunging a knife into me the "attacker" was.kissing me.  
  
I opened one eye to see a blue head of hair, a small feminine body clothed in rich silks; this is strange, I think a kissing assassin would have made more sense than this.  
  
Well assassin or not this was very uncomfortable, not to mention compromising if anyone were to walk in about now. I wanted to push her back but something stopped me. As awkward and strange as it was this felt.nice.  
  
Since she wasn't very inclined on budging, I thought "why not". I kissed her back, it wasn't until after our lips meet mutually that I realized what a mistake this was. The kiss was addictive, which was odd since it wasn't seductive or even experienced, it was innocent in a way, but that made it so much sweeter. I had to have more of it. I tried to apply more pressure, trying to coax her into opening her mouth just a little but she was unwilling to give more instead she was coaxing in her own way by pushing against me. Unwilling to let her think that she is winning I dip her towards the desk instead of leaning against the wall. It wasn't until our lips parted to take in oxygen that I realized that she had at some pointed wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I also realize just who, or rather her status, that I am kissing. One of the princesses!  
  
Damn, they are off limits to us because we are of lower rank than they are!  
  
If word get out about this.  
  
Her hand moves to remove the blindfold. Without thinking I grasp her wrist; if she has mistaken me for a man of higher rank I am as good as dead; I should have know that this was too good to be true.  
  
But even as I think this our lips gravitate to one another again. This time she is sitting on the edge of the desk while I am bending down to kiss her. This feels so right, no bad Kunzite, this is wrong! I have got to break away, but greater forces must be at work, either that or this princess has a very strong grip; because I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. Her fingers entangle themselves into my hair as we draw closer to the point that I think at one point I was holding her against me.  
  
Suddenly a loud clapping noise shock me awake out of the kiss induced haze. Lifting my head I saw Zoicite, wearing that stupid smirk of his. The next thing I knew the girl lifted the blindfold off of her eyes; the jig is up. A deep blush stains her face, just as I thought, a case of mistaken identity; probably one of the prince's many conquests whom wished not to give him up just because he was now engaged. She looks between me and Zoicite for a moment, her blush darkening to an even deeper shade of crimson; before she hops down from the desk and turns away to leave.  
  
Zoicite who is still grinning like an idiot joked, "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I? As soon as my back is turned you are kissing every girl in sight."  
  
I can't even bring myself to reprimand Zoicite's comment, instead I watch the princess as she heads to the door. Her hand grazes the top of the doorknob only to turn and face me again. I was expecting a look of rage, or resentment, but what I saw was a very flustered and.pleased expression.  
  
Was I wrong in assuming that she was after the prince? No, she couldn't have possibly planed this to trap me. But then why was she hiding under the desk? Why did she choose to spring out at that moment? And why in seven realms of hell was she wearing a ribbon for a blindfold?  
  
I never did figure out the answers to those questions because Zoicite had a few for me to answer.  
  
"How long have you been going out with her? If I had known that you were seeing someone here I wouldn't have set up all those dates for you. And a princess none the less."  
  
I just collapsed into the chair that had been forgotten during the incident. All I could think about was what was going to happen to me if that princess told someone about what happened between us. Would I be fired?  
  
"Hello, earth to Kunzite. oh wait I forgot we are not on Earth right now. Okay, Moon to Kunzite, are you there Kunzite?" Zoicite said as he waved a hand in front of me.  
  
Ignoring him, I stood up, muttering something about going to bed.  
  
Zoicite snickered, "Don't let me stop you Romeo."  
  
Note to self: Find a way to kill Zoicite without anyone noticing that he is missing.  
  
If that brief kiss was heaven on earth than the evening following it would be fittingly be called hell on earth.  
  
Loathing parties I secluded myself to the gardens despite protests from both my prince and comrades, Zoicite especially. I just can't stand all of that noise and people. I normally don't like gardens either, usually I find some other secluded corner of the palace but I have learned from attended pervious partiers on the Moon that ever secluded corner is in use for activities that require only two people and really doesn't need an audience. These people are so open with their emotions, and love making, to the point that it almost degusts me. But then I recalled that last night that forwardness was actually enjoyable. I was minding my own business, and trying not to step on the flowers these Lunar seemed so overly fond of; when a figure exiting the party caught my eye.  
  
It took me only a moment to realize that the figure was the phantom girl that had kissed me last night. This is strange; I thought that princesses thrived off of parties, so why was this one excluding herself from one. As odd it might be this would be the best time to get answers from her. Was she really interested in me or was it someone else that she had been waiting for? And if it was me then why did she choose me? I am not the most warm or sociable person so I find it hard to believe that we have even formally met before that kiss, plus I am a lower rank than she is so technically she is off limits to me. Does that count if she makes the first move though? And more importantly has she told anyone about what happened between us? I highly doubt it but I need to know just in case.  
  
I watched her as she bypasses the gaudy rose gardens and headed towards one of the many man made lakes surrounding the gardens. She hikes up the hem of her dress and then hops across the rocks. What is she doing? Then I look at the place she is staring at, lotus flowers; is she after those? My question is answered soon because she undoes her shoes and tosses them onto the shore while she reaches out for the lotus flowers. She is going to fall in, I just know it. Quickly I approach the lakeshore, not even noticing Zoicite and his date; until the idiot saw her and told her not to fall in. She got spooked and tipped over into the lake anyway.  
  
For a moment I thought that she was at the shallows and would come up soon but then I realized that even if it were the shallows the silk of her dress would weight her down. I dove into the water with Zoicite right behind me. I dove further into the lake until I felt her hand; I reached out and grabbed it, trying to pull her up but the added weight of her dress kept her anchored to the bottom. I pulled and tugged until I felt her rise up to the surface with me. I glanced to the side to see Zoicite whom had helped me get her to the surface; we both swam back to shore with the girl in between us.  
  
Before we even reached the shore Zoicite ordered his girlfriend of the week to go get help. She nodded and left. When we reached the shore I was struck by the horrible fact that she wasn't breathing. Yes, I know that I barely know her, heck I didn't even know her name at the time but I didn't want her to die. Zoicite reacted to the crisis quicker than I could have; immediately he began to perform CPR on the girl while I could only watch nervously. I shouldn't be like this, I am Kunzite, commander of Earth's royal armies I should have more fortitude and self-restraint but seeing her so weak and near death I forgotten everything but hopping that she was alive.  
  
By the time Zoicite's girlfriend arrived with half the lunar court in tow the princess was finally breathing. I was so relieved that I just silently watched as each of the princess hugged and asked their comrade if she was all right. She nodded her reassurances to everyone and tried to stand with the help of two of the princesses only to collapse.  
  
Before I knew it I had caught her in my arms. I could feel everyone staring at me but for once I didn't care, right now I more concerned with the princess's welfare. I gently scooped her up into my arms and asked Zoicite to lead me to the palace infirmary.  
  
Thankfully the princesses stayed back while Zoicite and I reentered the palace and found the infirmary. Before we reached it she stirred a bit and curled in closer to me. Out of reflex I shifted her as far away from my chest as possible.  
  
Zoicite did most of the talking since he knows the staff at the infirmary like the back of his hand. It was from him that I found out that the princess's name was Ami. Ami, a short but a pretty and well-suited name, I think. I hate being sentimental about anything but when we had to leave her in the infirmary it pained me to let her down on the cot.  
  
On the way back to our quarters Zoicite tries to lighten the mood by teasing me about this sudden infatuation. I just ignore him, my thoughts still focused on Ami. The same girl who had enough courageous enough to kiss a perfect stranger, unless we have met before and I just can't recall it; turns out to be very fragile.  
  
I couldn't sleep at all that night, finding myself just pacing around my bedroom, worry eating away at me; not because of the princess's health but what to do next. I could court her, but same problem rank. But at the same time I can't forget her. As much as I hate to admit it I need help; and even though I loath to do this Zoicite might be my only hope; he knows more about women than I do. Shaking him awake, grateful that tonight he was without a bed partner.  
  
"Ugh. Give me five more minutes, then I'll go down stairs for training."  
  
"Zoicite, wake up." I growled as I pushed him over processing to knock him out of bed.  
  
There was a dull thud and a "ow" followed by a few curses, at last the strawberry blonde lifted his head to glare at me with narrowed green eyes.  
  
"Kunzite? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I need your help." I replied shortly.  
  
"With what?" Zoicite asked with a yawn and stretched only to stop, "The prince isn't in trouble is he?"  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
I gulped, turning to face the window, which revealed an inky black skyline, "I.I think that I have fallen in love with Lady Ami." I said quickly.  
  
"Oh, is that all." Zoicite said as he climbed back into bed. I grabbed him by the scuff of his neck.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you. You're in love, congratulations, can I go back to bed now?"  
  
"No, I need your help."  
  
Zoicite looked at me with a blank stare and blinked his eyes, "Help with what?"  
  
Gods he is going to make me say it isn't he?  
  
"You know how to charm women, I need your help in getting Lady Ami to like me."  
  
"If that kiss you two shared the other night is any indication, I think she already likes you." Zoicite said between yawns.  
  
"She's a princess you moron, she had probably been kissed and has kissed many other men, and I already have my rank going against me."  
  
"Will you give that up already." Zoicite grumbled, "First rule, girls normally don't care about rank, and those that do are not worth having in the first place. Rule number two, you'll never get her attention if you keep brow beating yourself. Just relax and well just be yourself."  
  
Silence  
  
"Okay, maybe you being you won't go over too well." Zoicite said dryly.  
  
"What, is there something wrong with me?" I snapped.  
  
Zoicite shrugged, "Not unless Ami goes for the stone men whom snaps off people's heads at will." I withheld a sharp remark and listened attentively as Zoicite threw suggestions at me.  
  
"That is too sappy," I said.  
  
"She'll melt, so do you still want my help or not?" Zoicite replied.  
  
"Fine," I growled.  
  
Thirty minutes later I had gotten one of the lotus flowers from the lake and took the card that Zoicite had wrote. It seemed too sappy to me, but if it works whom am I to complain. Zoicite came with me to the infirmary; about half way there I lost my nerve. I never froze during battle or heated conflicts but now was the time my courage failed me.  
  
"You take it," I muttered to Zoicite.  
  
"What? Kunzite this is your chance! Besides as soon as we pass our rooms I am going to bed." Zoicite complained.  
  
"But what if she is awake?"  
  
"Then you can talk to her, that is better than just leaving a flower and a note."  
  
"I.I can't do it."  
  
".Chicken, fine I'll take it. And if she is awake I'll tell her that the flower is from me."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," I said.  
  
"I might, you won't know unless you take to her yourself."  
  
Needless to say I gave in; upon entering the infirmary I saw several deserted white walled rooms, but as of yet no Lady Ami.  
  
Zoicite, nudged me in the ribs, "She's down this hall," he whispered urging me to follow. We hadn't even passed the second door of the hallway before a stern looking healer stood in front of us blocking our way.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Visiting hours are over."  
  
"We know that miss, but my commander wanted to give."  
  
"I don't care, I want you two out of here before you disturb Lady Ami."  
  
"That is why we are here. Well we are not here to disturb her intentionally but Kunzite wishes to give her a sort of get well present."  
  
The healer gave me a critical stare that I returned with my own cold glance.  
  
"Give me the present and I'll be sure that Ami receives it."  
  
Reluctantly I had the flower and card over to the healer whom then forces us out of the hall and finally the infirmary. Even when we returned to our rooms I still couldn't sleep, taking up my newly found hobby of pacing around the room like a caged animal. I hate feeling so edgy, will she like the flower, and did she think that card was too sappy or was she actually charmed by it?  
  
This morning dawned quickly and soon I was down stairs eating breakfast with the rest of the court. I saw the princesses' file into the room, without Lady Ami. Halfway through breakfast Ami entered the dinning hall, wearing the lotus flower in her hair. The anxiety that had kept me awake last night vanished in an instant and was replaced by.hope?  
  
I felt pleased that she at least appreciated the flower; I had a hellish time getting that thing out of the lake without getting wet.  
  
"Sir Kunzite, are you feeling alright?" someone asked me.  
  
I turned my head to face my prince, whom had asked the question.  
  
I moved to speak but Zoicite snickered and interrupted me.  
  
"He is more than all right your majesty," the blonde replied with an impish look in his eyes.  
  
He is going to tell.  
  
Thinking on my feet, I used my booted right foot to kick Zoicite's leg, causing the younger man to yelp in pain. He glared at me, but I effectively stared him down, warning him not to breath a word of this. If word got out to the other soldiers that their commander was completely infatuated with a slip of a girl they will never respect me nor take my orders to heart.  
  
After breakfast I saw Ami disappear into the halls. I found out from Zoicite that she frequents the palace library often, occupying herself with reading, writing, or the occasional chess match against other library patrons. Zoicite also told me that Lady Ami is surprisingly shy and soft spoken but very cautious and critical of people, so if I am to win her affection I have to be very careful and take things slowly. No problem there, or so I thought.  
  
Notes: Blue raises an umbrella and a garbage can lid to ward off both tomatoes and cream pies. "Ha I would like to see you guys get past this!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere comes a literal wall of water.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhcoughahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
A now very drenched Blue-chan rings out her hair.  
  
Yes I know that this was another cliffhanger but I couldn't write more without making this chapter extremely long, at least by my standards; plus I would be giving away some surprises that will take place in the following chapters if I just keep typing more. With the holidays over and done with and a new year coming just around the corner I have so many new ideas for this fic that I think that even if I end up wrapping this one up I just might have to write a squeal, but I don't plan on finishing this one soon since there is still so many things that I wish to include in this fic.  
  
Thanks for reading! Happy "early" New Years! Peace ^_^ 


	4. A Bird in Hand

Kiss and Tell  
  
Notes: Still don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
To those whom reviewed:  
  
Mistress of Ice: Takes towel and quickly dries her hair; Mine eyes weep for you, either that or I missed a spot and the water is falling down my face now, rubs face with towel. I am really sorry about Fan Fiction. Net. Random voice: "Stop apologizing for stuff that isn't your fault dummy!" Blue sighs, anyway, clutches her stuff, Thank you so much for my stuff back! Winces, yeah Kunzite does seem out of character in that chapter but I intend to remedy that somewhat in this chapter. Happily sings, "pretty boys make the world go 'round"  
  
Suisei no mitsukai: Blue sticks out her tongue; first I have a mistress of plot bunnies now I have a mind reader on my hands. Sighs, well since you spoiled my genius plot I am going to have to mess you guys up big time! Hehehe, laughs like crazy while stroking the fur of a rabid plot bunny.  
  
Mercury Destiny: Thank you so much, they were a lot of help. Flashback: Blue is lying face down on the keyboard of her computer sound asleep. Suddenly a muse pops up holding a hot iron poker with a mischievous grin on his or her face. Poke Owwwwwwwwww "Why you little bleep!" Wham! Blue is now franticly typing on the keyboard, words flying onto the document window with a large painful looking knot on her forehead.  
  
Cheeky-bear 007: Thank you! Again I hope to finish this at least before my spring break, more like summer break it seems but I refuse to give up on this fic. I may be slow but I do try to finish fics that I start.  
  
Chapter Four:  
A Bird in Hand.  
  
Ami  
  
Forgive me if this sounds clichéd but do you ever have the feeling that you are being watched? I hate that feeling more than anything on the planet. Ignoring the feeling I continued to pick up various tomes off of the shelves for a bit of light reading. Okay so each of the books weight about five pounds each but if I am left undisturbed for a day I could finish these before the afternoon is out. I have read all of the books in this library concerning anything of fact, logic, medicine, philosophy, religion; just about anything that would advance my knowledge, clearly avoiding fiction, not out of personal distaste but out of upbringing.  
  
Every planet, just like people, has its' strengths, weaknesses, and quirks. My home world of Mercury was, and still is, a world that was industrious and loved knowledge more than life itself. Being one of the royal court I was trained not in physical combat but mental warfare, nine times out of ten the mind can and will beat brawns; when it comes to a critical battle wits are very important. So imagination and fiction was highly discouraged, why cloud the mind with fantasy when it could be put to better uses? I believed that religiously until I ran out of books to read and ended up having to read books that I must have skimmed over a thousand times. Then Mina, whom actually likes to read on occasion, shocker isn't it; introduced me into fiction, romantic fiction of course.  
  
The first book she recommended to me had me blushing so bad that I had to put it down before I could even finish reading it. After that I made Mina swear not to recommend any books that contented even a hint of erotica; if my mother only knew that one of my best friends tried to soil my mind with that sort of stuff. Mina was disappointed at the request, saying that it would severely limit my choices in reading, but gave in and gave me a list of some "clean" romances.  
  
One such was a copy of Romeo and Juliet, I have read that one at least thirty times; knowing my luck that book is probably the source of my crush on Lord Zoicite. Hopefully it won't get so bad that I would willingly stick a dagger into my chest, but you never know, love does strange things to logical minds; that is probably the reason why such fiction is banned from my home world.  
  
I have decided to branch out and at least try to read some of the more intense novels, but I am not making any promises. Maybe that is why I think I am being watched, I am afraid that someone might catch me and recognize one of the titles of the books. God, that would be so embarrassing if Zoicite were to catch me reading such, I would never be able to look him in the eye again, well I don't do that now but if I don' t now then I certainly wouldn't be able to do if he caught me reading such material. Or maybe I am imagining that my mother is going to suddenly appear and scold me for even thinking about reading novels, I couldn't help but giggle at that thought.  
  
"Oh Ami, you had better put that naughty book down young lady," a feminine voice scolded.  
  
My heart froze, for a moment I actually thought that it was my mother, until I heard not one but two sets of girlish giggles. I turned my head to find the source only to find myself laying flat on my back thanks to Mina's infamous glomp attack. She sat on my chest, picking up the book that had flew out of my hand when she had attacked me. She flipped through the pages, her baby blue eyes scanning for a certain page. Finding it she grinned, holding the book to her chest, "I remember this book. It is one of my favorites." She lifted the book up so that I could read the chapter that she found.  
  
After reading a few sentences my face turned a dark tomato, I think I have gotten in over my head. After I finished reading it Mina passed it up to Makoto.  
  
She read the same page and smiled devilishly, "Oh bad Ami-chan, you should know better than to read such books."  
  
I frowned about to toss a remark at Makoto that I was no different than she was until Mina snatched the book from Makoto and actually began to read the passage aloud, quite loudly I might add and if that wasn't enough she was playfully acting out the actions in the book.  
  
"He tenderly stroked her face, his fingers brushed against her lips, pausing to allow his thumb to tease the pouting pink fold."  
  
Mina's hand finger rested right at my lips, her thumb paused on right at the part. Gods she is so immature.  
  
"He stared deeply into Ami's dark blue eyes," she changed the name of the heroine of the book on purpose. "Strawberry golden locks fell across her cheek," changed the hair color of the love interest.  
  
"Dark emerald green eyes seeking permission for further exploration."  
  
"That is enough Mina!" I yelled, only to blush in embarrassment because I could hear my voice echoing in library.  
  
Having accomplished her task in embarrassing me Mina got off of my chest; I pity the man who ends up marrying her.  
  
As soon as I got to my feet I was bombarded, thankfully not by Mina again, but questions from the blonde and brunette.  
  
"So Ami, Mina told me that you have had a pretty interesting week." Makoto said coyly.  
  
I glared at Mina whom was trying her best to appear innocent.  
  
I sighed, "Let me guess, Mina told you about the dare that she gave me and she enlisted your help to pump information out of me."  
  
Both Makoto and Mina shook their heads, "No it is nothing like that Ami." Mina said  
  
Silence  
  
"Okay so maybe you did hit a bit close to home. Look Ami we just want to know what happened." Makoto admitted.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, hoping to convey a nonchalant stance, despite my intensely blushing face. "I just kissed him that was all. Nothing more nothing less."  
  
"He didn't say anything to you? Didn't he even ask you why you kissed him?" Mina asked skeptically.  
  
At this point I became nervous, I couldn't tell them that I had botched things up and had kissed the wrong guy, even though the kiss was good regardless. But I couldn't blatantly lie either.or could I?  
  
"He didn't say anything." I said shortly as I began picking up my books. "And in case you are wondering I didn't say anything to him either so you guys really didn't miss much."  
  
Both Makoto and Mina gapped.  
  
"Hold on Ami, you mean to tell me that you kissed Zoicite and didn't even tell him how you felt?" Makoto replied.  
  
"I was trying to help you Ami!" Mina whined. "The least you could have done was smirk and say, "Guess what I have a crush on you," or something!"  
  
At this time my face was so red from blushing that I was afraid that it would melt off my head. "I.I am not like you guys. I am not pretty, or courageous, or even remotely interesting. I didn't want to get hurt by telling him that I liked him only to get rejected." I confessed.  
  
Mina sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "It is official. You, Lady Ami princess of the Mercury court and guardian of the Princess, are impossible!"  
  
"It is true though, I have nothing to offer Zoicite; so it is best that my secret crush on him remains as such." I replied piteously but Mina and Makoto being well them were not going to allow me to wallow in self-pity.  
  
"He must like you at least a little bit otherwise he would have would have said something about." Makoto began.  
  
I shook my head, "No Zoicite is gentleman, he wouldn't.at least I don't think that he would drag anyone's reputation through the mud just to make himself seem bigger."  
  
Both girls stared at me for a moment, before they shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"You are really a piece of work Ami." Mina said with a sigh.  
  
"I have a question for you Ami." Makoto said.  
  
I was getting kind of tired of being bothered about the subject of me and my crush; I was also getting worried that I might slip up accidentally and confess that I it wasn't Zoicite that I had kissed. But I couldn't just brush my friends off either so I just shrugged my shoulders, "Ask away Makoto." I replied.  
  
She paused for a moment; the expression on her face was a mix of concern and calculating, almost as if she was worried that what she had to say might offend me.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" she asked suddenly.  
  
At that question I felt my face heat with a blush and my head feel kind of lightheaded. "To be honest, I don't know. I have never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
That was the honest to Kami truth because when I was growing up on Mercury I was more concerned with studying and being the best more than I was concerned with boys "liking" me. Even when I arrived at the Moon Palace to be a part of Usagi's court I didn't really care much about normal "girly" stuff like make-up, fashionable shoes and clothing, considering them all a waste of energy and time. And since "love" and "crushes" were a common topic among most of the young ladies of court I thought such things as time wasting nonsense but now.I am just not certain anymore.  
  
"Besides what does it matter if I love him or not?" I asked as I turned to place a few books back on the shelves; maybe a good old textbook can help me sort out the mess that once was my organized and intellectual mind.  
  
"It matters because, well you never know, he might just like you in return." Makoto returned.  
  
Oh yes I am so sure that Zoicite would just instantly fall in love with a timid bookworm who couldn't "sexy" her way out of paper bag. Both girls must have noticed the disbelieving and bored expression on my face because they just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Knowing that they were not going to get anymore out of me they said a brief goodbye at last leaving me to my books. At last, again I love my friends like sisters but I am not one for deep friendships, preferring the comfort of my books and solitude. Hmm maybe that is what I am doing wrong. I am so anti-social that Zoicite, whom seems to be apart of just about every single social circle and is always in on the current gossip of who's who etc.  
  
This revelation does me no good though because I am slow in changing my habits especially when I feel comfortable with them, but if being more open and sociable is what it will take to get Zoicite's attention than so be it. Yes, I can be a social butterfly, if I work really hard at it that is.  
  
I'll start first thing tomorrow, the books lying in my arms are just begging for me to read them. Curling up into my favorite armchair, the books resting on a coffee table. I glanced around to see if anyone was around, noticing that I was alone I slipped off my shoes and placed them on the table, no big deal to most but if only my mother knew she would throw a fit; 'a proper lady shouldn't show off her feet in public.' Sorry mum but your daughter's feet are killing her besides it couldn't hurt just this once.  
  
Reclining back in the chair; probably forcing thousands of wrinkles into my dress, this would make Mina and my mother would have a cow. But I am all alone; yes just my books, Lord Kunzite and me.  
  
.What?  
  
I feel my body just freeze up completely. There standing less than a foot away from my chair is Lord Kunzite. What is he doing here?! Yes, I know that the library doesn't belong to me but he can't be here, not when.oh kami.  
  
How long has he been here?  
  
At first he just stands there, almost like a lifeless statue just placed inside the library; a statue that can scare me witless. I swear I don't know what it is about him but I always feel so small, okay so I am kind of on the short side, but I am talking micro sized.  
  
He is a really strange person that gives me the creeps; that is all that I need to know about him and that's final. But it would be nice to know why he is just standing there looking like well an idiot.  
  
Kunzite  
  
'Stop standing around like an idiot and talk to her!' I mental berate myself.  
  
No good, my feet refused to budge from the floor.  
  
I had hoped to catch her alone so that we could talk, that in it self a difficult feat since she acts so skittish around anyone male, or so Zoicite told me, plus that fact that we don't even know each other very well. Upon entering the library I found Ami right off the bat. Her arms were loaded with books, unaware that two princesses were watching her. Before I could even blink the blonde princess pounced on Ami. Okay.have I missed something? It doesn't stop there, she picks up one of the book that Ami dropped and begins reading it aloud while at the same time stroking Ami's face and lips. At first I didn't know what to make of it, actually I did but I would rather not mention it; but then I saw Ami call the girl off. The blonde and brunette princess smiled at each other as if it was some sort of private joke.  
  
I had to get closer since I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I was standing. Carefully I edge away from the entrance of the library and slide in and out of the endless shelves of books until I pause at the aisle just in front of Ami and her friends.  
  
"He didn't say anything to you? Not even why you kissed him?" the blond asked Ami. At that comment Ami fidgeted almost like a child getting caught in a lie.  
  
"He didn't say anything to me. And just for the record I didn't say anything to him either."  
  
The other princesses stared at their small blue haired friend in disbelief.  
  
Have I been misjudging Ami all along? Is she really interested in me instead of another? I withheld a smug grin but the next sentence wiped away all thoughts of smugness.  
  
"Hold on Ami, are you telling me that you kissed Zoicite and didn't even tell him how you felt about him?" the brunette asked.  
  
Zoicite? Zoicite?!  
  
Figures. I miss the next few sentences of verbal tennis since I was too busy bashing my head against the bookshelves.  
  
Not to be cynical but I should have known, if Lady Ami wasn't after the prince than Zoicite would be the next likely candidate. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
That random question stopped me in mid head pounding.  
  
Looking at the small group between the gaps of the shelves I can see Ami become flustered again while the other two look at her eagerly awaiting an answer from her.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I have never felt this way about anyone before." Ami replied.  
  
I snorted, that makes two of us, not for the same person thankfully. Would it kill Fate to give me a break? I am serious, the one girl that I actually find semi-attractive and worth my time is chasing after Zoicite.  
  
"Besides what would it matter if I love him or not? Ami asked, her voice sounding dulled and hallow.  
  
She is lucky that Zoicite hasn't shown any interest in her; he goes through women like you wouldn't believe, and some of those break ups were pretty nasty with a few reputations being soiled. But even as I think about such things I wonder, what are my intentions for Ami? I shake my head, first things first; I have to get her attention away from Zoicite. Normally I would give her up but I find it all but impossible to not think about her so I don't want to imagine giving up on her so easily. Friend or not Zoicite can get his own women without them being infatuated with him.  
  
I look up just in time to see Ami's friends leave her. Finally she is alone. But what do I say to her?  
  
"Hi, um you might not remember me or not but do you remember about a two nights ago when you kissed me. Oh you do, well I was just wondering if you would mind if I court you"  
  
No, too awkward, hell is there anyway to make this situation not seem awkward?  
  
Think of something.  
  
But my legs seemed more intent on following Ami around rather than allowing my brain the energy it needed to think.  
  
So I ended up here, standing in front of Lady Ami looking like a complete idiot.  
  
Think stupid, think! It can't be too hard to strike up a conversation with her, I am twenty-seven for gods sake, not some thirteen year old boy. It feels like I am thirteen though, only I am a lot taller; I don't know what to say let alone what to do, should I just stand here, sit down? Aw hell.  
  
"Is there.anything that I can help you with Lord Kunzite?" she asked softly, her blue eyes seeming to be more focused on the title of the book in her hand than me. "Romeo and Juliet", funny I would really never think that she would like Shakespeare but this is same girl whom mistaken me for Zoicite. Come to think of it I never did understand why she was wearing a red ribbon like a blindfold. No, must stop rambling; come on think of something to say to her!  
  
"Good morning Lady Ami," okay not brilliant but it is a start.  
  
She nodded, "Good morning to you my lord."  
  
Enter uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um will you sit down? Or do you have somewhere else to be?" Ami asked.  
  
Without even answering her question I sat down in the chair across from hers. Briefly I noticed her abandoned shoes sitting at the side of the table between us; I look up to see her gaze falling where mine just left, her cheeks flared red with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you like Shakespeare?" I asked suddenly trying to strike up a conversation; only after the words left my mouth did I realize how dumb that sounded.  
  
She hesitantly nodded, "Yes and no actually. I have one read "A Mid Summer nights Dream and Romeo and Juliet but I have heard that his other works are very good. His plays are genius in their emotion into the characters, as well as give them their own qualities and traits; but at times he seems to over use metaphors and flowery language. For example the "balcony scene" when Romeo and Juliet first formally meet."  
  
Suddenly she stops, her eyes downcast almost as if she was embarrassed for talking so adamantly and animated about this subject. I want her to keep talking, even though I never had a great interest in books I have read the classics, including Shakespeare, so it was entertaining just listening to her pick the author's style apart.  
  
"Go on I am listening," I said.  
  
She looked up at me as if I was crazy. Then she shocked me by asking, "Why are you here?" her blue eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Oh no, I am glad Zoicite warned me that she was a bit critical about people.  
  
"I actually came to talk to about."  
  
"I..if it is about what happened a few nights ago, I am very very sorry about that." Lady Ami muttered softly.  
  
"Why?" I inquired. Should I tell her that I enjoyed it; that I wouldn't mind kissing her again if given the opportunity?  
  
Her hands visibly trembled, her voice sounding like it would shake too if she wasn't trying so hard to remain calm, "I um it was a mistake. Again I am really sorry, I know that I shouldn't have even been in your rooms but I."  
  
"You were there to see Zoicite," I said, even I noticed the cold tone the words carried.  
  
She blinked, "How do you know?" she whispered.  
  
I couldn't tell her that I overheard her and her friends talking about it just a few minutes ago. Besides I was slowly forming a plan that would not only "win" her over but also keep her out of Zoicite's reach.  
  
Immediately I slipped into the cold apathetic expression that I used when I am training the guards for the Golden Kingdom.  
  
"Zoicite isn't the only one whom is well informed." A blatant lie, I know hardly anything about what goes on in the Lunar Court; I didn't even know her name until last night.  
  
"It is no secret that you are in love with Zoicite," I allow a smirk to cross my lips, true that I am fond of Lady Ami but I get a shameless glee out of exploiting people's weaknesses.  
  
"But I am sure that you realize that you are not the only woman whom is interested in him. You should see all of the women that flock around him, quite a harem he had collected in just the short month that he has been here."  
  
I can tell just by looking at Ami's guarded expression that I have struck a nerve, now all I have to do is pluck at that nerve until it snaps.  
  
"Some of his "harem" are older and a few more well-endowed, physically or financially, if you know what I mean, than you are. So if you were to attempt to get his attentions unaided; your chances of actually getting noticed by him are pretty slim to say the least."  
  
"What do you want?" she all but growled at me. Ah, so she does have a spine.  
  
The smirk grows into a cold smile, "My only wish is to help you Lady Ami."  
  
A slender blue eyebrow is quirked, "Oh really?" she replies sarcastically. "Nothing you say? Do you really think me that naive as to believe that you only want to help me "attract" Zoicite with nothing in return?"  
  
I am really enjoying this little game of ours; sadistic I know but at least I am not stumbling over my words like an idiotic schoolboy, and sarcasm suits her so well that it is not even funny.  
  
I raise my hands in mock surrender, "I admit it, you've caught me red handed princess. There is one thing I want but first I need to know if you are willing to accept my offer of help."  
  
She sniffed, "It depends on the how you plan on "helping" me and the conditions of this.partnership."  
  
I know Zoicite told me that she is very smart but watching her trying to pick my plan apart just as she had done Shakespeare is fascinating.  
  
"First condition, my reward of sorts will be mentioned in due time. Second condition: You can back out of our "deal" at anytime but under the threat that your reputation will be fed to the vicious rumor hounds. Third condition, you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone even your chummy little "girlfriends". Anything you wish to add I will listen to now." I finish.  
  
She glared at me at first before replying, "I can't agree, let alone make conditions to some plan that I don't even know anything about." Ami said dully.  
  
"That is the best part of the deal." I replied.  
  
Another skeptical rise of her eyebrow, "How so?"  
  
"Again it is no secret that Zoicite likes, correction loves, women; but what he loves more than an available woman is one whom he can seduce even though she is already spoken for. Understand?"  
  
Realization dawned on her face for a moment but there was confusion as well: "I have heard rumors of that, but I still don't see what that has to do with us."  
  
"Think about it. You may not get noticed now because you are currently unattached. But if I were to court you than Zoicite would not only notice you plus he will more than likely wish to pursue you rather than you wasting your energy pursuing him and fighting off the numerous chapters of his fan club."  
  
There is a long pause with Ami trying hard not to fidget.  
  
"Let me get this straight, are you suggesting that I allow you to "court" me?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"But you won't actually be courting me, your only doing it to help me get closer and noticed by Zoicite right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, "No offence but doesn't that seem a bit complicated?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I prefer to call it "complex". You could always do it the hard way but as I said before you don't stand a chance. And you really have nothing to lose; if we pull this off effectively Zoicite will be all but begging to court you, if we fail than at least he will know that you exist so it will be a chance of Fate after that. So do we have a deal?" I asked offering my right hand.  
  
She paused, staring at my offered hand before offering her own conditions.  
  
"Number one, we don't do anything too drastic like kissing in public, holding hands,"  
  
"You want to make this believable don't you?" I inquired.  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"Then I suggest we do those things; if we don't show at least some affection for one another than people will talk and our plan will be ruined before it is set into action. But to honor your request we will do such things sparingly."  
  
She reluctantly agreed, which I was grateful since that little condition would ruin the plan. After that she took my hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"We have a deal Lord Kunzite." Ami said.  
  
"I think that considering our situation we can despise with the titles, Ami."  
  
She glanced at me, "For some reason I think you are enjoying this too much," she grumbled.  
  
She has no idea.  
  
"Trust me Ami, this is strictly business between us."  
  
Ha, yeah right.  
  
Notes: Blue shows up in fully body armor. Waiting, waiting, waiting. When nothing happens to her she cracks a smile and turns to walk away not noticing that a tribe of evil hungry looking rabid plot bunnies are following her.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Kunzite has taken on an "evil" persona but I honestly couldn't think of a way to move the story along without this part, and it was so much fun to make him gourd Ami a bit; we can't make it too easy on our favorite princess now can we? I also know that I made Ami's POV kind of short in this chapter in comparison with Kunzite's but remember that she did have two whole chapters to herself. I am really considering writing yes another fic; probably set in Neo Tokyo only the conflict with a Zoicite Ami and Kunzite triangle will be more evident, what do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews or just e-mail my address. Thanks for reading!  
  
Peace and "belated" Happy New Years! ^_^ 


	5. Three's A Crowd

Kiss and Tell

Notes: After many months of slumber…I shall reawaken this story! Thanks to all of my readers…all one of you…whom have been very patient with me in waiting for the next chapter.

Chapter Five:

Three's A Crowd

Ami

Well if nothing else Kunzite was right about one thing…we were getting attention, but whether Zoicite suddenly took an interest in me I couldn't tell because I was too busy being swept away by the current of balls and parties that we at least had to make an 'appearance' at and at the most at least look like we were having a good time together.

The first ball we attended together was well…awkward. I have never stepped out on the dance floor before let alone waltzed on it so when Kunzite approached me my first thought was to run and duck under one of the buffet tables and stay there until the ball just faded away…kind of like hiding under one's bed to avoid having a nightmare.

Only for me it was too late to avoid the nightmare because before I could even make a mad dash for the buffet tables Kunzite grabbed my right wrist and spun me around to face him.

For a brief moment we just stared at each other…well actually he stared down at me since he was almost a foot taller than me. He must have noticed how nervous I was because for a split second I saw a look of concern in his gray blue eyes but that moment passed quickly and without a word spoken he all but dragged me to the dance floor…no I am serious he nearly did have to drag me there since I was trying hard to grind the high heels of my dancing slippers into the wooden floor only to end up slipping and crashing into his back.

This caused him to turn around and glare at me, I couldn't help but shutter slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked coldly.

Shaking my head vigorously I suddenly found my palms interlocked with his as he began to lead me through the waltz.

…Correction he 'tried' to lead me through the waltz…because if there is one rule that I have learned in my life is that bookworms were just not cut out to 'boogie' on the dance floor.

So instead of dancing I tried to mirror his steps only to end up stomping on his right foot with my left heel.

He winced in pain but didn't say anything, which I was grateful for since I was already embarrassed enough.

When the waltz was finally over Kunzite dragged me back to one of the balconies over looking the gardens; still feeling a bit light headed and flushed from dancing I had no choice but follow him. Once we were standing on the balcony Kunzite opened the glass door and the then shut it behind me. Gazing out at the gardens just below us and the Earth hanging in the sky above us I couldn't help but think that something had gone amiss…I mean wasn't the whole purpose of us 'courting' was to make Zoicite notice me? And he certainly couldn't see me from this balcony…so something must be wrong.

Suddenly I found myself facing a very peevish looking Kunzite.

"Well?" he scowled.

"Well what?" I asked meekly.

"Aren't you going to at least apologize?"

"For what?" replied timidly, since I hadn't the slightest clue as to just what I should be feeling guilty about.

He bent over took off his right boot and dangled it in front of me, "These, were brand new boots…and you're silly high heeled slippers punched a hole in the leather!"

I blinked for a moment and then noticed that yes there was a rather sizable hole torn into the soft leather of the boots.

Feeling even more embarrassed and sheepish I felt my face heat up to the point that it had to be as red as a tomato while I stammered an apology but not able to find the words.

He tossed the boot aside and took the other one off to examine the 'damage' that I had taken on his feet and toes.

Forgetting dignity for a moment I sunk to my knees and picked up his right foot only to cringe as I saw several purplish bruises that I had created from my careless stomping. Without even pausing for a moment to think I pulled my gloves off carefully ran my index finger across his foot trying to feel if there was a broken bone.

"Does this hurt?" I asked as I pressed the pad of my finger against the middle of his right foot.

Not receiving a 'yes' or 'no' I glanced up only to find him looking down at me. Feeling my face flush…again I cleared my throat and tried to explain myself.

"Umm I was studying to become a healer before I came to live here at the Lunar Palace…I am checking to see if you have any fractures in your foot."

Silence settled in again and then he shook his head, "In that case, no it doesn't hurt."

Satisfied with his answer I checked the other foot and found that even though both of them were covered with bruises the bones were alright.

Standing up I glanced back to the glass door, another waltz had just ended and vibrantly dressed couples were either moving away from the dance floor to take a break or merging towards it for their first dance of the evening.

Turning back I carelessly hoped up to sit on the railing of the balcony and tilted my head back slightly to gaze up at the endless night sky.

"You really don't like participating in balls…do you?" Kunzite suddenly asked.

Turning my gaze to the ground this time I shook my head, "No…not really. I just don't like the idea of dressing up and dancing around a room in hopes of someone taking notice of me."

He snorted, "No, instead you resort to underhanded means to capture the attentions of a weary man."

I shot him a cold glare, "If I were you Kunzite I would keep a civil tongue in my in the center of my mouth instead of my cheek."

His right eyebrow arched up slightly, "Oh really. Well then Ami mind telling me how you see this little game of ours? We are tricking one of my comrades in arms…"

"On your insistence," I growled.

"I am only trying to assist you since it is painfully obvious that you're in desperate need of getting his attention…"

"I don't ask for your help!" I bit out.

"And yet you accepted it so readily," Kunzite replied glibly.

".,..Alright! I'll admit it, I am desperate but only because…" suddenly feeling like I was about to revel too much I shut my mouth and with a pout that would have made Minako proud I turned my head and stared out at the rose garden.

"…Because?" Kunzite drawled.

Sulkily I turned my head back towards him, "You wouldn't understand."

Kunzite smirked and then softly chuckled to himself but soon his laughter became so loud that I had no choice but to stare at him, thinking that my icy gaze might make him shut up.

Finally he stifled his laughter, "Oh yes great and wise Ami, please implore this ignorant sap your broad and advance knowledge…but speak slowly because it might take me a few moments to grasp the concept," he said flippantly.

If there is one thing in the world that I HATE it is being treated lightly so I hopped down from the railing and stood in front of him.

"Fine! If I have to spell it out for you so be it! The reason that I am so 'desperate' to get Zoicite's attention is because I am in love with him!"

The silence that enclosed around us was not only complete but chilling as well even though it was a warm May evening inside our own little angry world nothing could have warmed me up as we both stared at each other.

I have said the words that I've been so afraid to say that I didn't even openly admit it to Makoto and Minako until they 'forced' it out of me and even then my answer was vague on purpose.

Finally the 'bubble' that surrounded our world was shattered when the door to the balcony opened wide and a figure intruded upon us.

Me and Kunzite turned our heads and saw that Zoicite was the one who had interrupted our quiet staring match.

Glancing at the two of us he smiled widely and then strode over to Kunzite, his green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he said teasingly as he looked at Kunzite, who suddenly seemed very uncomfortable by the presence of the shorter blonde haired man.

Zoicite only smiled wider, "Ah so romantic, the two of you out here on the balcony, gazing up at the beautiful starlight and…ahh so that's what Earth looks like from here," he said as he leaned on the railing slightly and gazed up at his home planet as it hung in the sky suspended among the black expanse of space.

I felt my heart flutter and then literally pound against my rib cage as I very slowly walked towards him. If I could just reach him and stand beside him to share this beautiful scene even for just a second I'll be the happiest woman alive. Slowly I shuffled my feet forward, edging closer and closer towards him, mere inches seeming like miles.

Just as I was about to stand next to Zoicite two strong arms loosely wrapped around my waist and drew me towards a broad chest. Confused I looked up to see Kunzite staring down at me, his gaze cold and seemingly unmoved…maybe even a bit angry. I shuttered slightly feeling terrified that this seething man had me trapped in his embrace and then weakly I turned a pleading gaze to Zoicite's back but he was still staring up at the Earth.

I tried to break free from Kunzite's arms but he held onto me tighter and then leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Relax, this is all just part of the plan. You just need to calm down so that he doesn't suspect anything."

Gulping and feeling very uneasy about this stage of the 'plan' I simply nodded and 'tenderly' grasped Kunzite's hands, that still lay at my waist, with my hands and gently stroked the back of his right hand with my fingertips.

At that moment Zoicite turned his head and openly gapped at us as we tried to fake an intimate embrace.

He laughed nervously, "You two look cozy…I think I'll just make my exit now."

Kunzite nodded curtly, "Good idea Zoicite, I am sure that your latest girl has been missing you dreadfully."

Zoicite tossed him a rakish grin, "I am sure she is Kunzite. Good night to both of you."

"Good night to you as well Lord Zoicite," I whispered just before he opened the door and left us alone.

The instant that door closed I roughly jerked free from Kunzite and gave him a venomous stare which was quickly returned to me.

"All part of the plan? The way you were holding me I thought you were going to molest me in front of him!"

"Well you looked so tense that Zoicite must have thought that we hated each other rather than being in love…"

"We are not in love!" I snapped.

"I know that! But if Zoicite or anyone else knows that then our cover is completely blown! Kunzite snarled at me.

"This is a ridiculous plan to begin with. I mean no one in their right mind would ever picture us together."

"No that's what makes it brilliant," Kunzite argued, "It's unexpected and it has caught Zoicite's attention."

"…How so?" I asked, now more curious than angry.

"He came out here didn't he? I've rarely known Zoicite for leaving the ball room for anything especially if he has a pretty new girlfriend."

As much as I hated to admit it Kunzite had a good point…but still the way he held me with such familiarity and the closeness of our bodies…one would think that to him all of this was more than just an 'act' to him.

But the more I thought about it the less it made sense…since we were arguing so much I could only begin to imagine why he wanted to 'help' me since it was painfully obvious that he disliked me as much as I do him…maybe even more so.

"If what you say is true…" I began, "the only question that I have is where do we go from here?"

Kunzite gave me a half smirk, "I thought you would never ask…"

And the rest of our evening was spent discussing the next phase of our plan by the time we departed from the balcony it was well after midnight and the lights in the ballroom and gone out and was completely abandoned since everyone had headed back to their respective chambers for the evening.

Carefully we snuck down separate hallways, Kunzite to his quarters and mine towards the west wing where all the princesses had their chambers.

Creeping up to the large blue door that lead to my chamber…glancing around I saw the thankfully the hallway was empty so I thought that I had nothing to worry about…apparently I was mistaken.

For as soon as I opened the door I was dragged in by two pairs of slender arms, one pair went to drag me in while the other clapped over my mouth to keep me from crying out. I tried to struggle against the grasping hands but it was all in vain for as soon as the door slammed behind me I found that Makoto and Minako were not willing to release me.

They set me down in a large blue chair in my reading room and then scooted chairs up so that they surrounded me.

Both girls gazed at me, both hungry gazes, starving for a good gossip scoop.

"Alright Ami-chan, you're going to sit here and tell us just why you are two-timing on Zoicite." Makoto said.

'I uh…I don't know what you're talking about." I said, as I rubbed my now sweating palms against one another.

"Don't play dumb Ami….we both know that's Minako's department."

"Yeah that's rig…hey! Makoto that was so mean!" Minako protested.

Makoto waved it off, "Sorry, sorry. The point is that me and Minako are not leaving until we know what the hell is going on between you and Kunzite."

I gulped nervously and suddenly realized that right about now I would much rather spend the rest of the evening in Kunzite's python like grasp instead of being tortured and integrated by two of my friends.

Kunzite

Zoicite breathlessly leaned against the doorway to my bedroom, wheezing and coughing from laughing so hard, while yours truly tried to ease the pain in my feet by soaking them in a basin of cold water.

Zoicite having remembered to breathe looked at me, still appearing as if he would burst into giggles at any given moment, said, "I've heard of this being a ritual for girl's whom have danced too much during a ball…but this is the first time I've seen a grown man dipping his 'dainty' toes into ice water."

"You would be soaking your feet in ice water too if you had a dance partner that not only has two left feet but also wearing slippers than can cripple," I muttered to myself as I reached over to pour more ice over my aching and throbbing feet.

Zoicite just grinned at me, "So….how was it?"

I shrugged, "Aside from the fact that she seemed to be on a mission to cripple me for life quite enjoyable."

"Oh come on, you can do better than that. For someone who was so in 'love' with her just a few weeks ago you're now acting like you couldn't care less about her." Zoicite teased.

I shook my head, "No, I just don't see why we have to gossip like school girls just because you're curious…and I thought that you had somewhere else to be anyway?"

Zoicite had a puzzled expression on his face then it suddenly dawned on him, "…Actually no, I didn't have a dancer partner tonight so I am afraid that I shall go to my bed…alone…cold…unfulfilled…"

"Please spare me the details," I snarled, still feeling like my toes had been pounded by hammers.

"I am really surprised that you're alone Kunzite…well unless you have your little blue haired mistress hidden in the closet or something and this is all just a rouge to drive me away."

I stared at Zoicite with a heated glare, "Unlike the whores you parade on your arm Zoicite, Ami is not the type of woman that you dance with once and then pull into your bed."

Zoicite smirked, "Oh really, then what kind of woman is she then?"

"She's…"

A smart ass

Sarcastic

Hopeless romantic

Spineless

…Why do I like this girl again?

"Well I am waiting," Zoicite said.

"She's… a very sweet and innocent young woman."

"Ah, the 'virgin lamb' type." Zoicite said shrugging his shoulders, "I've met a few of those, on the surface they are some of the nicest and shy creatures but rather contradictory…since they tend to be the most selfish, jealous and sometimes spiteful witches."

..Correction…what does Ami see in this jerk?

"Well that's your opinion," I said, standing up and stepping out of the basin, "Now if you don't mind I am going to bed."

"Say no more, I'll go." Zoicite said as he left and closed the door behind him.

Crawling into bed for the first time I began to wonder just what I had not only con Ami into but what I was getting myself tangled up in. Turns out even my best dreams and my worst nightmare could begin to comprehend the beautiful disaster that was unfolding around not only me, Ami, and Zoicite but the whole society and planets that fostered us.

Notes: I know…I should feel very guilty for making this chapter so short after having abandoned the fic for well over a year but I am just trying to get back into the form and feel of this fan fiction piece, hopefully though all of you whom have read this have enjoyed it


End file.
